A bit of Kennash
by The Eyebrow Motion
Summary: Little things about their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's short and english is not my first language, isn't even my second, so...**

"Come here, tiny woman" Bash said as he reached for his wife's middle.

It was afternoon and they were on the bed stuck in a discussion that Bash tried to fix.

"Tiny? That's it" She moved away from him, giving up.

"No, come here, I miss you already"

"You're gonna miss my body for years if you call me tiny again"

He approached her and hugged her from behind. "But you're small and perfect in my arms"

Suddenly, she felt the need to say something.

"Bash, I want you to know that I want children, I mean... You know I didn't want but I do want to have our children"

Her husband hided a smile to tease her. "But what if our baby doesn't fit on in that tiny belly of yours?"

"I've had enough" She said angrily and moved away from him again. Bash reached for her with more force and they ended in the edge of her side of the bed.

"Bash, we're gonna fall!" She laughed.

"We already have fallen in love, wife" He breathed and that melt her heart because, well, it was freakish and... could it be true? Apparently, it could be indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a continuation for a drama fic in spanish about Claude and Bash birthday that I made.**

"I'm sorry" He said. They were in bed. Kenna has just return from her journey. They haven't talked yet so Bash take the lead. "I know I screwed it up. My birthday, everything. I just... our marriage was going so well, this is a dream come true, what was I supposed to say? 'Guess who have a husband who get drunk and sleep with his half-sister. Yeah, is this Lady, but anyway, I expect you two get along well'. I just panicked, I thought you would judge me and hate me and.. I don't know"

"You're such a fool, aren't you?" She looked at him. "I've slept with your father many times."

"Your point? because I thought we agreed never talking about it."

"You love me despite that, despite everything. Why should I not love you for one mistake you make?"

"You're saying you love me". He pointed out with a smile. He hoped with all his heart she would forgive him. He needed that like air. "And that I love you."

She rolled her eyes when he approached her. "and you're not pulling away" He noticed.

"That's only because you're warm... and I'm sleepy" She tried with that.

"Whatever you say, wife"

"I love it. When you call me wife. I missed it" She confessed.

"Sweet dreams, wife" He whispered to her before going to his side of the bed, grinning because realized She would forgive him. She will always do it.

"You're smiling like a fool, aren't you?" She knew him. He thought he was winning.

"Yep, because I get the girl"

"Oh, really? Only because your father forced her to marry you" She mocked him.

"Still I get the girl" He said, his heart full of joy.

"Listen, I know I messed up." He broke the silence minutes later "I should have told you. You did all this party for me and I'm thankful. I don't always show you because I don't care about little things, but I do care that you care. And I'm so blessed for this marriage... You have no idea how much. I would marry you a thousand times if I could. So goodnight, wife, and forgive me."

She fall sleep, then. And she forgave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgive any mistakes I'm sure you will find in this little little but very very cute Kennash baby fic**.

Kenna knew She was pregnant a while ago but had not told anyone... but Lola. Perhaps it was because she had been through pregnancy and wanted to talk to someone expert. But the fact is that She did not care her friend had blurted out to her husband.

When Bash arrived, he found her sitting on the bed, with her back against the headboard, thoughtful, very thoughtful.

"When were you gonna tell me?" He interrupted Kenna's reverie.

"Doesn't matter, you know now" She pointed out.

"Kenna, you have to tell me stuff, another way I start thinking the worst"

"Like what? Like this child is not yours?" She said, dangerously.

"For example" Bash joked, meaning well. "I'm serious, Kenna, you have to talk to me." He lay on on the bed, looking at the scowling girl beside him "What's bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand" She shacked her hand, looking away.

"But I do." He said, calmly. "You think because we were forced to be wed this is wrong," He paused to release some air from his nose "that our child is wrong. But we know better"

How could he know her thoughts?

"Do we, though?" She was hesitant.

"We are rational people, we could just be another fake married couple who live together and nothing else, but we found... something special" Bash told her, and he meant it.

"Is it love?" She asked, full of curiosity.

"I don't know what it is, Kenna. Is not a conventional love, that's for sure. But it's something beautiful. This baby is, too. This baby will be loved and cherished."

"You could just say is love, you know"

"You want to call it love?" He laughed "call it whatever you want. I know I love you and you love me, that's enough for me. Maybe when we're older we can say if it's actual and pure love"

"Alright" She agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Can I get excited now about me being a dad or... is it something else you need to tell me?" He hugged her, a bit enthusiastic.

"Wait..." She stopped the kiss he wanted to give her.

"Kenna..." He protested, knowing her.

"This guy, oh my god... the kitchen boy!"

"The kitchen boy?" He faked an indignation.

"The red-haired-one... Mmh He make a wonderful dessert that day... hush"

"You're evil, you know" He told her, looking her in the eyes.

"You're evil yourself"

He knew his wife so well...

"For god's sake, Kenna, this is love." Bash give up. "Happy now? I'm in love with you"

"These are only words..."

""I don't know what I'm going to do with you, woman" He said, exhausted.

"You don't have to do anything with me." She replied, loudness "Also, I think you did enough and in nine months I'll be remembering you that"

"Aren't we avoiding the serious parent talk?"

"It's better this way, believe me"

"Are you better now? You need anything?" Bash asked then, concerned.

"Yes. Don't leave me, ever"

"Never"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Antoine drama. No beta, my English sucks, blah blah. **

"He's lying, only using you for revenge." Bash snapped to her wife. He has just discover her plans to annul their marriage in order to go with Antoine and become queen. How could she? Really he mean so little to her?

_So, he knows._

"It is so kind of you to think no man would marry me willingly." She replied, ironically.

He looked at her with disbelief, but soon all Bash had was anger.

"You will get what you deserve. You want to throw all we have away just to put a crown in your head. You are the same person you were before we wed, a selfish woman who only cares for money and status."

"You should be happy to getting rid of me, then."

* * *

"Catherine told me-" Bash begins, looking for her eyes.

"Did she?" Kenna mocked.

She was so angry with Bash that didn't tell him the truth, but apparently Catherine did. The two women had been devising a plan against Antoine and Condé. The King of Navarre had to believe Kenna would leave her husband.

"I-"

"Listen carefully, Sebastian, because I'm only gonna say this once. I have this paper in my hand witch is an annulment for our marriage. With our signatures and the king's it will be real."

_Francis... a real annulment? _

"You can't be serious..."

"I am. I want you yo sign it. I did."

"Don't do this..."

She laughed. Laughing is better than crying.

"I'm so tired of this. You going away and then coming back just to go away again. And then, hurting me, treating me like I'm a horrible person just to want more. I want to be free. I want to be myself. But you don't want the real me. So, I'm gonna leave this here, I want you to think about it, truly, and I hope to return in the morning and find your signature on it." Bash looked at the document as Kenna talked "What we had was good. But we were forced to it, we pretend it doesn't matter but it does matter and is gonna come out every time we fight. We want different things and it will be our ruin."

"I love you, I want all of you." The words left his lips so fast.

"Really? Because you think so little of me. You still think I want a luxurious ring rather than the one you gave me. Even when I wear it every day. And I do like stuff and do want parties and I do want to be more. Just... I wanted it all with you." She breathed out. "I want you to be there for me and to trust me with every part of your soul just like I do, but apparently is asking you too much and I don't want a marriage like that. I deserve better" She finished before leaving the room.

* * *

Bash stayed awake all night thinking of her wife's words. And when she come back the next morning she found another paper on the table.

_You're right. You deserve happiness and to be free and that's why I will sign it. But if you just can trust me when I say that after that I want to marry you again, this time without tears, just to prove to you that this is what I want. I've no been the best husband lately, I know it. I'm always out and I don't strive to understand your needs, but I do now. I've talked to Francis to take the duchy, I will do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without. But, if you can't trust me, is fine too, I will sign the paper either way, because I want you to be free. It doesn't matter if you break my heart in the way._

* * *

Kenna entered their bedchambers the following day when Bash was still asleep and began to drop little pieces of paper on her husband's face.

"What are you-" He began, realizing then that maybe, just maybe... "Is this the annulment?"

"It is." She confirmed with a smile.

"But I've signed it. I thought-"

"Well, I don't want to be a queen."

"What do you want?" Bash asked, so seriously that Kenna thought if she had asked for a rock from the moon he would have went and got her one.

"I want to be The Mistress of Horse and Hunt. Also, you're going to stay away from the woods for awhile"

"But what kind of Master of Horse and Hunt would I be far from the woods?" The joke couldn't hide the relief in his eyes and in his soul.

"The one that keeps his wife."

"Fair enough."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Set in S1. ****Dark and dangerous times, Kennash shippers. But fanfiction brings light. **

"We have to stop having sex," Kenna said breathless, underneath him. "We pretend and it's fun. But you don't want me to have your children."

"Why are you saying this?" Bash looked at her wife as if her words actually hurt and pulled apart from her.

"Because it's necessary. This little game ours is getting out of hand."

"Are you saying this is a game?"

"Well, we certainly enjoy sleeping together. Both os us are attractive and well, human beings, but..." He gave her a disapproval look. "This is not love," she said the last word bitingly, with almost disgust.

"Isn't it?" He asked daring, taking her cheek in his hand.

"Stop this now. We are not falling in love, Sebastian"

"Your safe word, your shield. You call me Sebastian when you pretend we're not close." Bash always surprised her wife by seeing through her, but this was too much for Kenna. "I know you're afraid. Afraid of what's happening. This was not expected"

"What?" She was really nervous inside.

"Us," Was Bash's simple answer. "But you don't have to say this is not love"

"You can't promise it is, either. You only fell in love with Mary."

"You're right. I can't promise this is love. And maybe I was in love with Mary, I really don't know. But what I do know is that we are sharing more than a bed, I starting to feel something. And if you don't... I really expect you will."

"Well," She had to play it cool. "we still can't have children until we figure out."

"Alright."

"Are you aware of what I'm saying?" He was too calm.

"Of course. I'm not a fool."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I got you to believe in us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: just drama &amp; fluff + bad english, as always so lol.**

"You were the first to seduce me and now you don't want me?" Bash asked between kisses. "If you didn't like it... I can-"

She was distant, she didn't' want him near her for several days now. She was in trouble. Because he was persuasive and very, oh, so very sweet, so Kenna interrupted him suddenly, kissed him slowly. She made very clear to him that that night that it wouldn't be eager and urgent, it would be nice and slow, it would be soft, because she needed so.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked afterwards, lying with him but not really close to him, cause they needed air to breathe.

"Sure."

"Do you think of her when we are together?"

"Her?" Bash asked, playing the dumb..

"Mary." She completed, not really buying him.

"No, I don't think of her... when we are together."

The pause. The pause can kill a man.

"So you do think of Mary other times."

"No-what-"

She turned around and he tried to reach for her, but Kenna was so close to loose it.

"I'm warning you, Bash..." She pushed him with so much force it surprise him and he fell out of bed to the floor.

"Why do you have to be like this? I don't bother you with my father. I don't care if..."

"Because I'm falling for you and you don't, that's why you don't care." She stated with pain.

"That it's not true, I do care. I'm worry everytime a man approaches you."

She got up, angry and walked towards the window. Very possessive. But nothing else.

"Yes. Worry because only you can fuck me, right? Because i'm such a slut..." She paused and then started crying while he just stood there, petrified.

"Don't cry, please... Kenna... " He stood up, closing the distance between them. "I won't touch you again if you don't want to, I just- I thought we-"

"You don't get it, do you? I do want you to touch me. So badly." She then hit his chest, bust the force was gone because she was weak." But I also want you to feel me, to care for me, to.. love me" She breathed.

He then lifted her up by the arse until her was taller than him and carried her to the bed. Kenna was just so weak and tired to fight him. But he did not want to take advantage of that.

"I do touch." He touched her sternum. "I do care." He caressed her cheek. "And I do love." He put his hand in her chest again, just above her heart. "I'm loving you more and more each day. It's scary, because love is dangerous. Sure you knew that. But with me you don't have to be afraid, though I hope you'll be anyway because... love is supposed to feel that way."

She stared to those blue-green eyes until he continued "And just to prove you so, we are not going to do anything tonight."

"Who said so?"

"I say so."

* * *

Bash woke up early to morning kisses.

"What? You didn't say anything about the morning after." She said with a smile.


End file.
